Love is Blind
by Monica Skye
Summary: Allison Cameron has been with her boyfriend, Chase, for a while, but can she put up with him anymore? A "temporary" trip to a colleague's house may show Allison that love can pop up from anywhere, and more importantly, from anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to first say that I'm so so sorry that I haven't put anything in forever. My best friend got into a car accident and has been in a coma for a while and I've been feeling too depressed and lethargic to really do anything. Hopefully, this will make up for it.**

"Honey….honey wake up."

Allison opened her eyes, the bright light blinding her. Nudging her shoulder was Robert Chase, her boyfriend. She didn't really remember anything, but he must've stayed over her place.

"Honey," he said again, tapping his finger on her shoulder a few times. "You awake?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, pushing herself up and to the edge of the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:31. You've got less than an hour unless you want to be late to work," the Aussie smirked, tapping his finger on the imaginary watch on his wrist. "And we both know you take forever to get ready. Luckily, I have the day off."

The blonde was already jumping off the bed and rushing to the shower by the time Chase had finished. _You've got to be kidding me. I overslept? I never oversleep. Ugh…why does he have to be such a douche about it? He sleeps in all the time and I'm never rude to him like that._

Allison practically had to scrape her head in order to finish washing her hair faster. She loves long showers. They are a time when she can relax and think about the most random mysteries of life or just plan out what the plan for that day is. She hopped out of the shower, managing to grab and put on a robe swiftly. She rubbed her head in a towel and tied her hair in a bun. Most likely she wouldn't have any time to blow dry her hair and she could at least get her hair to naturally curl if she tied it up. She ran back into her room to see Chase still on the bed, cracking up. She gave him a cold stare and grabbed a casual outfit. She was in the middle of dressing when she could feel Chase wrap his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"C'mon baby," he whispered in her ear. "You've got plenty of time. What do you say about a little go around?"

Cameron blinked a few times, not sure if she should accept or decline, "You just said I was going to be late and now you want me to sleep with you. I'm too busy right now and I have to finish getting ready. Ask me later." She unwrapped herself from Chase, managing to slip a smile along with slipping her shirt on. It was time to dash over to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She walked into a kitchen with no breakfast on the counter, but with dishes in the sink. _Jesus. He makes breakfast for himself and eats it, but not for me? I make him breakfast all the time. I'm so glad that I'm with such a kind and compassionate person._

The girl rolled her eyes. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a few strawberries and some yogurt. It wasn't the most impressive breakfast, but it would have to do. She managed to find a plastic spoon. _Perfect._ Grabbing her bag and her car keys, she hurried out the door, still hearing Chase calling her back. _No time, no time to go back. Shut up Chase. I love you and all, but shut up._ She unlocked her car and got in. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Of course it was Chase. She picked up the phone, wedging it between her ear and shoulder so she could start the car up and drive.

"Hey Robert."

"Babe, what the hell was that?"

"It's called me not being late for work. Thank you for letting me oversleep," she replied with a strong sense of sarcasm.

"You've got to be kidding me," the Aussie replied with a hint of frustration. "You're not going to be late."

"You said it yourself when I got up. 'It's 8:31. You've got less than an hour unless you want to be late to work.' I'm on my way to work and you're getting pissed off? Sorry, if I don't understand your logic," she answered, equalizing her frustration with his.

She heard a sigh on the other end, "Babe, did you even check the clock this morning. Even once?"

"No. You told me the time. There was no real need to-"

"Look at the clock."

"Fine," she said, turning her head slightly so her phone wouldn't fall. The clock read 8:12. _If it's 8:12 now, I didn't oversleep at all._ "You jerk! You just turned my alarm clock off!"

"I thought it would be funny. I didn't know you were actually going to start running around so quickly."

"Ugh! What the hell Chase?" she said, hanging up and tossing her phone back into her purse. "I can't believe that guy! What a douche."

She drove the rest of the way pissed off. Sometimes she really hated Chase and this was one of those moments. He always whined about her having some sort of OCD with being the first one to work, but then he'll pull this prank on her.

If Cameron wasn't a calm person, she would've slammed her car door shut. Luckily, no one was really there at the hospital when she came in. She said hi to the nurse at the front desk and got into an empty elevator on her way to the diagnostics department. She wasn't really sure where her place in the hospital was. She seemed to bounce around the hospital, but she landed herself back in House's department, at least for the time being. At least Chase wasn't working today. She would've ignored him the whole time.

She walked into her office and checked her desk. "No mail," she thought aloud. She checked her email, "And no emails. Geez, I feel _so _loved."

_Looks like there's nothing to do. Might as well just relax._

She headed off next to House's office, where they usually hold differentials. _Thanks God, there's a coffee machine._ She grabbed a foam coffee cup for later and started the machine up. Cameron knew that it was going to be a long day. She sat down at the glass table and pulled out the yogurt and strawberries she grabbed at home, eating it while she waited. The blonde had a sort of ritual with coffee. She can't drink it when it's too hot so she always has to wait until it's warm. Burnt tongues aren't exactly her thing. The cup of coffee was gone and it was only 8:36.

_Oh my God, I'm so bored. I'm gonna kill Chase later._ Cameron tapped her fingers on the glass table in frustration.

"You know you kill your fingers a bit every time you tap them on a table?"

The foreign voice threw Cameron off guard. "H-Huh?" Her blonde hair whipped around as she turned to see one of her coworkers. "Thirteen…"

"In the flesh," the brunette laughed as she pulled up a chair to sit down. "You seem a bit…off. What's up?"

"What are you doing here? Not saying you shouldn't be here, it's just a bit um…early," the blonde replied.

"Usually, I'd make you answer, seeing as how my question came first, but I guess this one time," Thirteen joked. "I wasn't waiting around this morning and I came here, considering this _is_ where I work. What about you? We both know you're the early bird of the group, but this seems a bit early, even for you."

Cameron jokingly rolled her eyes back at her colleague, "So I have to answer two questions now? Alright, alright, I see how it is now. Okay. Well first, I'm doing just fine and second off, I came here a bit early. Some stupid prank Chase did."

Green eyes looked at the blondie with concern, "You don't seem so fine. You sure you okay? You look a bit tired." Thirteen wasn't too fond of Chase. As much as he could attract you with good looks, he was a bit insincere and definitely cruel at times. "So what did he do to you?"

"I'm fine. It was just a stupid prank."

"If it's stupid, then you won't have a problem talking about it?"

"You're going to keep arguing with me until I tell you about it, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Thirteen winked.

"I just had a rough morning. Chase woke me up, told me I overslept, and that if I waited any longer, I'd be late for work," Cameron sighed as began her story. "So I rushed around, got ready quickly, which is why my hair looks terrible right now, and rushed out the door-"

"Your hair looks nice. You've got to be kidding me," she interrupted, cracking up a bit.

"Thanks. Anyways, I was on my way, got a call from him when he finally admitted the prank and I'm here now. I guess I'm just really mad at him. I don't even want to look at him later. What about you? Why aren't you with Foreman? You guys are always together."

Thirteen's smile faded a bit and she twiddled her thumbs a few times, "Me and Foreman are on a little break."

"I'm so sorry. What happened?" Allison asked with a warm, comforting tone. "Well, if you want to talk about it. I can understand if you don't."

"No, it's fine," the brunette answered with a smile acknowledging Allison's comfort. "It's just been complicated lately. We've separated so many times over so many little things and it just makes a person wonder, you know? Like, if we can't live happily over little things, is it really worth it? I'm just not sure if I can deal with this relationship."

Thirteen felt Cameron's soft hands on top of hers. She wasn't so sure as why she felt a slight blush come onto her cheeks, but it was there and she couldn't deny it. _D-Dammit! I work with Cameron for God's sake, this shouldn't be happening!_ "So you and Chase…it's going to be a bit hard to avoid him since you guys live together," Thirteen said, trying to distract herself.

Allison sighed in frustration, "Don't remind me. Ugh! I'm just so mad. This isn't the first time he's done this to me."

"Do you want to stay with me for a few days? Or until you settle things out?" the brunette asked. _Did I really just say that?_ She felt Cameron's hands slightly grip hers. It wasn't painful, it still felt nice, it was just a bit…awkward, to say the least.

"What?" The blonde's blue eyes widened. _Am I crazy? Did I really just hear her right? Why the hell am I so excited about whether she asked me to stay over?_

_Too late to back out of this now Remy. If you can handle people's lives, I think you can handle a friend staying over for a few days. Even if she is a bit attracti- No! Don't think that. You're both taken! Well, you're not really, but she is. Stay. Away._ "You can stay over at my apartment until you patch things up with Chase," Thirteen repeated, flashing a caring smile back at her troubled friend. "If you want to of course. I won't force you."

"You sure? I'd feel terrible barging into your place. I could always stay at my parents' house."

"It's fine. I have a guest room in my apartment. You can stay in there."

"Oh my God. Thirteen, you're the best!" Allison exclaimed, hopping out of her chair. She quickly ran around the table and practically pounced onto the younger doctor. Thirteen almost fell out of her chair, but laughed, "It's fine, don't mention it."

"Sorry, I'm a hugger," Cameron apologized, keeping her foolishly bright grin.

"It's okay. I'm all for free hugs," Thirteen replied. "So when do you want to move in?"

"Um…is tonight alright?"

"After work?"

"After work would be amazing."

"Sure thing."

"You're awesome!" Allison shouted, giving Thirteen another hug.

"Thanks," Thirteen smiled back. The brunette wasn't the type of person to smile that often, especially towards one person. It was a bit strange to her that she was smiling this much. Maybe she was just becoming a happier person.

**A/N: Alright guys, it's kind of long, but I guess that will have to make up for my absence. Once again, I'm super sorry and I hope to be working on this soon. I have two more days of final exams and then I'll practically be done with the year so I'll get to work on this. I'll try my hardest to finish another chapter soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive response you guys! I really appreciate it and it definitely brightened up my day.**

The work day was finally over. Allison was so anxious about the events that lay in front of her. She wouldn't be arriving over Thirteen's apartment for another hour or so. The brunette left early to grab them some food, but came back before the blonde had a chance to leave. She offered her services to help Allison move out, even though the older doctor insisted that she would be fine. How could she say no? The woman was so persistent. Not in a bad way, she was just persistent. The two made their way over, the brunette following close behind, and eventually opened the door to Chase watching soccer.

"Hey Chase, I'm-"

"Not right now! I'm watching this!" he interrupted.

"I'd listen up if I were you," Thirteen said, clapping her hands to get the Aussie's attention.

The foreign voice threw Chase off guard. He shut the TV off and turned around. "Thirteen? No offense, but what are you doing here?" he asked as he then turned to his girlfriend. "Allison, you didn't tell me that we were going to have someone stay over later."

Thirteen awkwardly looked away. _Oh God, what am I doing? Chase is totally gonna screw me over later. Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?_ Cameron's voice showed her nervousness as she tried her best not to stutter, "W-We're not going to be staying. Chase, I'm done with the pranks. I think it's best if we just give each other a little space. A-At least for now." Allison walked into their bedroom to start grabbing her things, but Chase stayed behind. His blue eyes gave the brunette the death glare.

"You! You told her to break up with me?" he said loud enough to prove a point, but quietly enough so that Cameron couldn't hear.

"Hey, I'm just helping her move out. It was her idea," the girl lied. _If he catches on to your lie, he's going to kill you._

"Likely story. She's staying with you, isn't she?"

"I guess. Maybe just for tonight. We couldn't get a hold of her parents." _Don't hesitate Remy. He hasn't caught on. So far, so good._

"And you support her decision to dump me?"

"She's not a child. She can make her own decisions. I'm just providing a place for tonight."

The stare made her feel awkward. It was probably meant to intimidate her, but the whole situation was just uncomfortable. Cameron eventually popped up with a few bags, "Alright, I've got everything."

"That's everything?" Thirteen repeated. "You sure?"

Chase interrupted, still furious, "Yes, she's sure. She wouldn't have said it unless she was sure."

"Don't be rude to her Chase. She didn't do anything."

"She's breaking us up! Can't you see? She's just pissed off because her and Foreman aren't getting along."

Thirteen almost spoke up, but decided it was best to keep her opinions to herself. "I'll just take these bags to my car. I'll see you in a few minutes," she said, walking through the door. When she was out of sight, she shook her head. _That asshole. I am __not__ pissy about me and Foreman. You're just pissy cause you're a douche and you just got your ass handed to you on a silver platter._ The brunette packed the bags into her car and waited for Cameron to show up. She would've gone back, but it would've been more awkward and Cameron probably needed some alone time to talk to Chase.

Cameron showed up about ten minutes later and they both drove off, this time Cameron following behind so she won't get lost on the way to Thirteen's apartment. The drive itself was only about twenty minutes, but it felt like an hour to the both of them. The older doctor was worried about what she had just done. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and had no clue what to do. The younger doctor, on the other hand, was worrying about Cameron rather than herself. She usually didn't tune in to other people's lives and what they're feeling, but Cameron was always so sweet and innocent. _She must be crushed._ Thirteen was even beginning to question herself on why she was caring so much about the situation. She assumed she was just being overly compassionate. She was the one who suggested that Cameron move out of her apartment and move in with her. Both girls got out of their cars when they reached Thirteen's apartment building. They were able to quickly move all of the blonde's bags upstairs and sit down.

"Oh! The food!" Thirteen shouted. "I totally forgot. Oh my God, I'm so stupid sometimes."

"It's okay," the blonde mumbled. "Everyone has their moments."

Thirteen wanted to talk about it, but it was probably best to wait a little bit, at least until they finished eating. The food wasn't anything fancy, just regular Chinese food. She was going to go all out and get something fancy, but Cameron would've just told her that something simple was just as good and that she didn't need to spend so much money on her. The woman was just modest like that. They both grabbed food and sat on the couch to watch TV. _Finding Nemo_ was on, which was perfect for the both of them. Thirteen, despite her tough appearance, loved watching movies like this and Cameron just enjoyed the childish feeling of these types of movies, remembering what it was like when she was a kid and when ignorance was bliss. A slight breeze moved through the room, sending a chill down both of their spines. The problem was quickly resolved with a shared blanket. When they both finished eating, they put their plates on the glass coffee table in front of them and snuggled their way deeper into the blanket. That breeze was proving itself to be a fearsome opponent.

"This isn't going to be a problem for you is it?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron looked at her a bit strangely, "Why do you ask?"

"Usually, if I share a blanket with a girl, they tend to act awkwardly and when I ask them if they're alright, they say they're fine, but keep moving away. They think that I'm going to make a move on them just because I'm bisexual…"

Cameron slowly moved to the side as a joke and the brunette looked at her, "Really? I mean, really?"

"I was just kidding!" the blonde laughed, moving back to where she was before.

"I know, I know," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

A pause kept the two of them silent. They weren't sure if the other felt awkward or if they were just really paying attention to the movie.

"Hey. Thirteen?" Cameron whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"C-Chase. He didn't…he wasn't…rude to you or anything like that? Was he?"

"No. No, he was a bit mad, but he didn't say anything offensive." _Are you kidding? The guy's an asshole? How are you __just__ breaking up with him?_

"Oh okay. I wasn't really sure. He can be a little moody sometimes and I didn't want him to offend you." Cameron's voice was barely audible and she started to tear up. Thirteen looked over and didn't enjoy what she saw. Cameron in tears was like watching someone kick a bunny just to see it in pain. She wrapped her arms around the older woman and lowered her voice down to a comforting whisper, "It's okay Allison. It's all okay."

"I-I'm so sorry Thirteen. I'm taking up your time and living in your house. I'm just a big burden and I'm sorry."

"You're not a burden. We all need our moments of vulnerability. It's what makes us human. But there's just one thing."

Cameron tried to pull herself together, tears still streaming, but her voice managing to piece itself back together, "Yeah?"

"I have a feeling that we're gonna to be roommates for a while," Thirteen began. "I'd feel bad if you called me a number. 'Thirteen' is what I am to a colleague. If you're gonna live with me, call me Remy."

Cameron's smile was heartbreaking. She was so sad, but she managed to form a smile that acknowledged the brunette's kindness. "Okay. Thanks," she began, taking a second to adjust to the new name. "Remy."

"No problem."

**A/N: Guess who should be studying for a Biology exam tomorrow? It's midnight and I think I can call myself an official procrastinator. Well, I just kind pulled this one out of nowhere cause people seem to enjoy this story and I wanted to get another chapter done a.s.a.p. Final exams are done tomorrow so I'll have more time to work on stories and stuff. See ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the TV ringed through Thirteen's ears. Remy opened her eyes, confused that she wasn't in her room. Looking down to her left, she saw her new roommate sound asleep in her arms.

_Holy shit! This is __not__ happening! Wake up Remy. Wake up, wake up. This is just a dream. A really bad and inconvenient dream. Cameron is not sleeping on you and you're just imagining things. Although, she is kind of cute when she's sleeping- God dammit! No! Remy, stay away. God, she's you're coworker. How the hell are you supposed to live with her when you can't even look at her sleep without thinking something sexual?_

The poor brunette shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She wanted to get up, but realized her arm was stuck underneath the blonde's fragile body. _Dammit! Why is this happening to me? _If she was alone, she would be throwing a silent tantrum, but she feared the slightest movement would wake Cameron up.

The panicking girl felt her roommate begin to move. It was a slight movement, but that wasn't a chance she was willing to take. What if Cameron woke up and thought this was an attempt to make a move on her? She'd end up moving out right after moving in. As much as Thirteen enjoyed spending time alone, having Cameron over was really fun. Thirteen started panicking more. What was she supposed to do without creeping Cameron out? She gently placed her head back to where it was when she first woke up and closed her eyes. _If I fake it, maybe she'll think we just passed out. _It was a terrible plan, but it would have to do for now. Fortunately, Cameron didn't wake up and Thirteen can fall asleep just as easily as she can wake up. She escaped back to her dream land in a few minutes and the two girls continued to sleep in each other's arms.

Allison woke up suddenly. It was an automatic response for her to wake up at a certain time in order for her to arrive at the office first. She wasn't so sure about what the actual time was and she was pretty sure that it was a Saturday. She thought about reaching for her phone when she noticed a figure right next to her. She turned to see Thirteen sleeping, her head laid back and the blanket messily spread across her lap. Allison looked back to the front, her eyes bugged out. Much like her colleague, the blonde began panicking.

_Oh my God, this isn't happening. What the hell happened yesterday? We weren't drinking so I didn't do anything excessively stupid. But Jesus, my eyes hurt like hell. Was I crying? Probably. Did I do something stupid as a result of crying? The TV is playing still. It must've been on all night, which means that we probably passed out. I'll give Thirteen the benefit of the doubt and assume we didn't sleep together. Oh well, it'll come to me later. It always comes back to me._

Allison was going to get up, but a little voice in her head told her not to. It was such a weird feeling. It was like she actually enjoyed being in Thirteen's arms. She faintly remembered the drama of the previous night and crying her eyes out. She finally urged herself to get up. The running TV was bothering her anyways. Unfortunately, as she tried to quietly get up, she felt the sweep of Thirteen's hand as it brushed against her back. The blonde blushed a little, but looked over to the younger girl. The brunette's eyes began to open and she let out a soft yawn.

"Morning," Allison whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No. It's fine. What time is it anyways?" The sun shined straight into her eyes and she blinked as a reflex to the typical morning blindness.

"I don't know, hold on," she replied, grabbing her phone off of the coffee table. "It's 11:48."

Remy's eyes were completely open when she heard the time, "11:48? As in twelve minutes to noon 11:48?"

"Yeah, that 11:48. It's okay though. It's Saturday."

Thirteen rested her head back onto the couch in relief, "Oh thank God. I just had a mini heart attack. House would've killed us. Or interrogated us. It can go either way with him."

Cameron sat back down on the couch. Saturday was her relaxing day and she knew that she deserved some time to sit down and chill. Although this time, she made sure she wasn't lying on top of Thirteen's arm. "I wonder how long it'll take him to find out about all of this," Thirteen laughed as she continued.

"Knowing Chase, he's gonna spill to Foreman, since he's _your_ ex. Then Foreman is gonna spill to Taub and then they're all gonna tell House. He'll probably know by Monday."

"Fun…"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," the blonde winked.

"Well, think about it," Thirteen started. "House…well, he's House. You can't really describe him. But you already know how he's going to react."

"How do _you_ think he's going to react?"

"You really have to ask Allison? Two girls living together all of a sudden. One of them is bisexual; the other is emotionally vulnerable-"

"I'm not emotionally vulnerable!"

"House will think you are."

"Point proven. Proceed."

"Anyways, when one is bisexual and the other one is vulnerable, his mind is immediately going to jump to sexual conclusions."

"So what are we going to do on Monday?"

"Well, we have two options. The first is to just say that we're not sleeping together and just move on. The second is to say that we are sleeping together and that it's totally hot. Just because screwing around with people is fun."

Cameron's reaction showed conflicting emotions. She was a bit shocked, although she saw it coming from Thirteen's sarcastic reputation. "I'll stick with the first option," Cameron mumbled. "At least for now."

The two girls spent the weekend adjusting to each other. They watched TV, relaxed, and just had fun. They had several moments where they sat down on the floor and just talked. They told things about themselves that other people might not have known before and even some things that they considered secrets. Secret talents were shared and laughs filled the room. The two girls even began dishing dirt out on their two exes. If Chase and Foreman found out about what Allison and Thirteen were telling each other, they'd probably hide in embarrassment.

Monday came and it was exactly how Thirteen said it would be. House became intrigued and started asking questions. Thirteen answered back with witty remarks and Cameron laughed along and answered honestly, saying that they really weren't sleeping together and that Thirteen was just doing her a big favor. Chase had shown up to work that day, but did his best to avoid Thirteen and especially Cameron. Overall, it wasn't such a bad day. There's definitely been worse. The few weeks to follow weren't bad either. When a complete month had passed, the two girls were practically best friends. They knew more about each other than anyone else, maybe more than a person would like to know. Life in Thirteen's apartment was great. They didn't have to wait around for their boyfriends in the morning and the place stayed consistently clean. Not to mention that there was always a cheery mood in the air. They were very open to each other and if one of the asked a question, the other would typically spend no time hesitating to respond.

However, both could not deny that they felt a little strange around the other. It wasn't a bad type of feeling, it was just very odd. It was indescribable and ominous with a light hearted twist to it. They passed the occasional odd thoughts off as just silly. Worst case scenario would've been saying that they had a little girl crush on each other. Allison and Thirteen both knew they were attractive and that the occasional 'Oh my God, she looks gorgeous!' type of thought would pop up. The two were best friends after all.

What in the world could change that?

**A/N: Alright, it's 1:45 in the morning, I wrote this really quickly, and I have school tomorrow. I **_**really**_** need to get to sleep. Luckily, I don't have any more work for the school year and I have a field trip tomorrow so I won't be passed out in class. Hopefully, I won't pass out anywhere tomorrow… Anyways, keep those reviews coming because I enjoy reading them and yes, I do read each and every single review so don't feel left out. See you guys later~**


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls sat next to each other, eating and watching TV. There was a dinner table close by, but it was there more for decoration. Besides, it had become a little tradition for the two to eat and watch TV. That is, unless they decided to go out to eat. They didn't really care about what was on and it was more for the purpose of just hanging out and relaxing. Working with House was strenuous and working with both of their exes was brutal torture. Getting through a full day without being glared at or questioned could pass for a miracle in their eyes.

Allison grabbed a blanket after they ate and spread it across the two of them, just like they had it the first night. They both moved beyond that point and although they wouldn't admit it to anyone or even themselves, being that close together felt really nice. Remy smiled as she was offered part of the blanket and immediately snuggled in.

The movie they'd been watching finished within the hour and the night was still early. Another movie would've been played if the blonde didn't intervene.

"Hey Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to sound a little strange, but it's been exactly two months since I first starting living here."

Thirteen laughed, "How's that strange?"

"Well, I didn't know if you would think that I was a weirdo or not for counting the days I've been here," Cameron playfully pouted. Her facial expressions turned serious. "I really am thankful you took me in. I feel like less of a burden since I do help around with chores and rent and stuff, but it just got me thinking. If you didn't offer, I'd probably still be with Chase, lonely and miserable, and if I did manage to break up with him, I'd be living with my parents. I love them and all, but I really prefer you over them. I feel really safe here." The smile she flashed was so small and innocent, like a child's. Thirteen couldn't help but smile. A second later, the brunette pulled the blanket away so she could get up.

Allison looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen. Be right back."

"Kay."

Thirteen stayed true to her word and returned a couple minutes later with an almost filled bottle of wine and two glasses. The blonde looked at the bottle and then back at the brunette. "No way," she said, getting a little bit excited. She leaned her head back so that it rested on the couch's arm. "God, I haven't had a drink in ages!"

"Well, it looks like there's a new age coming around," Thirteen laughed. Even she knew how cheesy that line was. She didn't really care though since Cameron laughed at the joke. The blonde clapped her hands together and was practically singing by the time the wine was poured and handed to her. Taking the first sip was like her opening the first present on Christmas, finding the most beautiful diamond necklace inside of a little box.

"Can you hold your liquor Allison?"

"I don't even care at this point," the blonde replied, still excited. "God, this wine is fantastic. Where did you get it?"

"An old friend of mine made it himself. He made so much of it that he just handed bottles of it over to me. I've got like 3 more bottles of this stuff. I really only pull it out for anniversaries or something, but you're the exception."

"Well, I don't mind being the exception to that."

Another sip, another laugh.

The two started chatting about random stuff. They ranted on Foreman and Chase and drank a little bit every time they said something that they couldn't stand about the two.

Thirteen had started it. "God, work sucks sometimes. Foreman is so bossy!"

Another sip, another laugh.

"Yeah, well Chase is a total stick in the mud. And whenever he sees me talking to you, he asks me what we are always talking about as soon as you leave. Seriously, like the _second_ you leave!"

Another sip, another laugh.

"I'll give him props for him being protective. If Foreman is being protective, then it's going to be for either him or his job."

"Didn't he fire you? I was working in the ER and I always hear rumors. I have no idea which are true and which aren't. I gave up on trying to find out."

"Yeah, he fired me a couple times. What a dick! Who even fires their girlfriend? And then I would end up coming back just to be fired again. I swear, my resume is going to be _so_ screwed up."

"I know right? I've been jumping around the hospital. I'm surprised that I've been working with you guys for this long."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

Another sip, another laugh.

The second bottle was half empty. Both of the girls knew they had taken too much wine, so they stopped drinking in order to spare their bodies at least a little bit.

"Do you think we can skip work tomorrow?"

Cameron faltered a little bit. It took her a second to fully process what Thirteen just said, "H-Huh? Why? We'd be able to work. We're awesome doctors. Like, if we were superheroes, medicine would be our superpower. And flying. Flying would be cool."

"Oh my God, flying would be amazing. But I'm totally serious. We should skip tomorrow. Think about it Allison."

"I don't even know if I could drink- I mean think right now."

Thirteen burst out in laughter. When she was drunk, she found everything way funnier than it actually was, "We are going to die tomorrow. I mean it Allison. We are going to be so hung over."

"Why do hangovers have to suck so much? Seriously, we should all be drunk, just like, all of the time. Everyone would get along so much better."

"Or the world would be one huge bar fight."

"Oh my God, that would be so cool!"

Thirteen leaned her head back until her head touched the top of her back, "Imagine it Allison. I would look terrible if I was drunk all of the time."

"Nuh uh! You're friggen gorgeous!" the blonde replied, cracking up. "Don't even go there."

"Yeah, right. You're the gorgeous one in the room. You can manage to look perfect without even trying. It's like, not even fair."

"Shut up Remy! You can pass for the most beautiful woman in the world. I've always had a girl crush on you. Everyone has a crush on you."

"Not everyone. Chase doesn't like me very much."

"Chase can go suck it."

"Well, I had a crush on you for the longest time. Look at you; you're smart, kind, and beautiful. I was jealous of Chase for the longest time."

"Being totally honest right now? You don't know how many times I've thought about switching teams cause of you," Cameron continued, laughing in her drunken spirit.

Thirteen laughed along. "God, we are so wasted. I feel so honored you'd switch teams for me. I don't see why you can't just be bisexual like me. Seriously, it's amazing."

"Oh? How so?"

The brunette leaned back on the couch's arm, getting more comfortable, "Think about it. If you're gay or straight, you only shoot for one or the other. Being bisexual broadens up your range. When they say there's plenty of fish in the sea, being bi just doubles that number."

"Maybe I should be bisexual," Allison smiled. "You make it sound like some sort of life saver."

Thirteen shrugged. The drinks were getting into their heads and even she realized how stupid they sounded.

"Hey Remy?"

"Yea-" The brunette had been cut off by Allison's lips pressing up against her. What she thought was going to be a peck on the lips to try bisexuality out turned out to be a heavy make out session. Looks like little, innocent Allison wasn't so little and innocent after all. They each needed moments to catch their breath so the other would continue to kiss their face or neck.

Cameron's voice became breathy as each passionate moment passed by, "Couch or bed?"

"What?"

"Are we gonna do it on the couch or on the bed?"

Thirteen let out a little chuckle as she began to unbutton Allison's shirt. "Hmm…I just don't know Allison," she joked as she unbuttoned the last button on Cameron's shirt. Her casual wardrobe was easy to slip out of, more for comfort than sexual reasons, although it did have some advantages. She was able to quickly take off her shirt and began kissing Cameron's body before she continued. If Cameron wasn't drunk as hell, she would've gotten impatient.

"I'd say the bed is a bit more comfy," the brunette breathed out. Cameron jumped into her arms and kissed her neck, delighted by her answer. Thirteen made her way over to the master bedroom, pushing the door open with her foot and thinking of all the things she could do to convince Cameron to be attracted to women just as much as men.

_Damn._ Thirteen was drowned in pleasure. _How is alcohol __this__ good?_

**A/N: Alright, I finally got this up. I wrote this on and off throughout the day and I just finished it. It's past 12:45 and it's my last day tomorrow. And yes, I know I pick the absolute worst times to finish writing, but I want to get a lot of these chapters done. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a bit of fun with writing about the two when they were drunk. Most likely got out of character a bit for that, but who really acts the same when they're drunk. And I apologize if you don't find that part realistic. It's kind of late for one thing so my brain is shutting down and more importantly, I've never touched a drink so I've never gotten drunk before. I could get drunk, it's just illegal. Anyways, like I said, hope you guys are enjoying this, I'll be coming out with more soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of a car horn blared from outside. Even through closed windows, the sound was loud enough to pierce through the girls' ears and wake them up. Cameron was a light sleeper and had a tendency for overreacting when something woke her up. This time, she let out a loud gasp as she opened her eyes. She was the kind of person that was wide awake the moment she opened her eyes. Thirteen, on the other hand, was a light sleeper, but it took her a while before she could really think. The only thing that could wake her up fully was a loud noise. The car horn opened her eyes and Cameron's gasp opened her mind. Both extremely hung over, their heads were in agony.

"Jesus, my head," the brunette yawned, a comment made to herself rather than anyone else.

Cameron was thrown off by the foreign voice. The previous night was a complete mystery to her. She wasn't used to this bed. It wasn't what she had been sleeping in for the past few months. She rolled over to see Thirteen, face in hands, and completely naked, although she had pulled up a sheet over the front of her body.

"Oh my God!" the blonde screamed out.

"W-What?" Thirteen said looking over. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she had slept with her coworker and the fact that Cameron was in her bed, also naked, baffled her. "What are you doing here?"

"I kind of live here now," Cameron replied, pulling the other end of the sheet over her chest. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I've lived here. I meant 'What the hell are you doing in my bed?'"

"I don't know! What happened last night?"

"I don't know either. But I feel hung over so I'm assuming we both drank."

Allison felt so many emotions, almost none of them good. The one good feeling was that even though she had mysteriously landed herself in her colleague's bed, it left her feeling slightly turn on. "Y-You and me…we didn't…like…you know…" her cheeks began turning rosy and she felt so embarrassed.

Remy's eyes were wide open, almost popping out of her head. It took her a while to answer the question, almost like she forgot how to talk. Her face, unlike Allison's, was pale white. "I…I think we did." She turned to face Allison, a grave expression still on her face, "Allison, I am so sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have brought out that much alcohol. God, I'm such an idiot!"

"No! It's fine. I'm the idiot for drinking so much," Cameron replied, getting up. She found a shirt on the floor, although she wasn't sure if it was hers or Thirteen's. She grabbed it anyways and put it on and luckily the shirt was long enough to reach just above the middle of her thighs. "I'm gonna go."

Remy was going to stop her, but she choked over her own words and the blonde dashed out of the room quicker than an Olympic runner. She found the shirt she was wearing yesterday across the room and with the sheet wrapped around her, she grabbed it and put it on. Her dresser was a few feet away so she finished getting dressed. She tossed the sheet back on the bed and tossed herself after.

_God, I'm such a moron. Allison is going to hate me now. Who the fuck even gets drunk off of wine?_

She punched her pillow and the air as hard as she could. She thought of Cameron as a friend and sleeping with a friend is not okay. When she cooled down a bit, she stayed still, lying on her back, and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened last night. She remembered wine, talking, and then a fuzzy moment where nothing was clear, and after, the two of them on them bed, doing things that would make both of their parents cry. Immediately after remembering, Thirteen's pale face turned bright pink. _The things we did in here! Oh my God!_ She hoped that God would send her a miracle that would prevent Cameron from remembering. Even if she felt ashamed, Thirteen felt turned on a bit. She knew it was wrong, but who could blame her? Allison is attractive, smart, compassionate, and apparently extremely flexible. She waited a few minutes before she built up the courage to leave her room. _What do I say to Allison? Should I say anything at all? God dammit!_

Walking into the living room, she saw Allison bent over near the coffee table, picking up the bottle of wine that remained half full. She looked over at Remy and started cracking up, "This stuff. Damn, this stuff is strong."

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, Allison, like I said-"

"Don't worry about it," the blonde smiled.

The answer threw the brunette off guard, "What?"

"I said don't worry about it," she replied, still smiling. "Look, Remy, we were both _really_ drunk last night. Yeah we slept together, but I know that neither of us would've done it if we were sober. This wine…damn, that friend of yours sure knows what the hell they're doing cause either both of us can't hold liquor down very well or this wine is the strongest we've ever had."

"I guess you're right. You sure you're not mad? I don't mean to bring it up again, but Allison, we slept together. Like…_slept_ together."

"I'm fine. Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Sorta kinda. I remember drinking, then talking, and then…you know…" Remy mumbled, scratching the back of her head. She'd never felt awkward talking about sex, but she slept with the most innocent person she knew. Who wouldn't feel awkward?

Walking over to the kitchen, Allison gently placed the bottle on the counter, trying not to make her headache worse. Luckily, it was starting to fade away. "Then we slept together. I don't feel awkward about it. I'm more embarrassed about what we talked about."

"You remembered?" Remy asked, a bit surprised. She remembered more of the sexual things rather than what was discussed. She wasn't sure if she should be scared. "So uh…what exactly did we talk about?"

"Well, we ranted on Foreman and Chase that much is obvious. Then we started confessing drunken truths. Like those things you say only when you're drunk and no one else knows if it's the truth or if you're just wasted."

Remy got a little scared now. It was quite impressive actually. This was a woman that could handle working with Gregory House, hell she could handle accepting the fact that she was living with a terminal disease, but now she was getting intimidated for something she might've said when she was drunk. "So, what exactly did we talk about? Like, the drunken truths or something?"

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing," Allison admitted, blushing. "We complimented each other like drunk girls do, then I said that I had kind of a crush on you for a while and you said the same. Were you actually serious about that?"

_God fucking dammit! Of fucking __course__ I say that when I was drunk. The wine is being shipped off to China; I never want to see it again. _"Allison, you can't be serious," the brunette laughed, trying to hide her panic. "We were both wasted. What about you?"

"Of course not," Cameron said laughing back.

"Glad that's settled. I'm gonna go grab the mail so I'll be back in a few minutes," Thirteen said, grabbing her keys.

"Kay! Don't get lost," Allison smiled. She closed the door as her roommate pass through the doorway. She leaned up against the door and slid down until she hit the floor when she was sure she couldn't be heard. "I was drunk, but it was the truth," the blonde mumbled to herself. Suddenly, tears started streaming down her cheeks and no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't give in.

Thirteen opened the mailbox. Her chest felt like someone reached in and started rearranged her vital organs. _She laughed at my confession? God, I knew she wasn't interested. You're fighting for a lost cause Remy, just give it up. She's straight and no matter how hard you try, she won't change. Hell, she'll probably end up going back to Chase._

Love sucks…

**A/N: I finished this a lot later than I wanted to so I'm sort of kicking myself right now, but it's something. I found it really odd that I made Cameron so forgiving, but as I was going back and rereading it, I remembered when something happened between me and a close friend happened that could've really damaged the friendship and I forgave them without blinking because I had a big crush on them. Hope that helps with some insight into little Allison's mind. Time to rest a bit before starting a new chapter. Enjoy~**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days after that night were relatively quiet. Remy and Allison still talked to each other, but they felt like they had grown apart a little bit. Neither would admit it out loud, but their reactions to each other's "drunken" confessions really hurt them. Working with House was even worse. The man interrogated them constantly and when they managed to slip away, Chase would try to win Allison back while coldly staring at Remy.

"New patient. Everyone wake up," House said, writing on the blackboard. "A million reasons for trouble with breathing, let's narrow it down."

"Wait, you expect us to give you a diagnosis based on _that_?" Foreman said, completely shocked. "Do you know how many things can cause difficulty breathing?"

"I believe that was the point when I said 'a million reasons' and 'narrow it down'," House replied, smirking. "Unless you didn't understand me. Maybe I should've added 'yo' or 'dawg' at the end of that."

"I understood you. You usually just give us something to work with."

"Has the patient been on any field trips lately? Tropical? Arctic?" Cameron said, trying to follow up on House's rendition of the guessing game.

"Patient's a grown woman. The last field trip she's been on would've been to a strip club," he smiled, appreciating Cameron's cooperation.

"Strip club? So she's a stripper?" Thirteen asked. "Then you want us to look at STDs?"

"The joke was leaning more towards the chick is good looking, but alright."

Taub shook his head, "Can we see the patient?"

"No, I wanna keep playing. You guys suck at this."

"Lupus," Chase blurted out bluntly.

"It's never lupus. Next."

Remy looked at him like he was stupid, "What the hell was that? That was the worst diagnosis so far."

Chase sat up from his chair and slammed his hands and the table, "Well, sorry I don't match up to your standards. I'm sorry, I forgot you're only into girls."

Foreman looked at Chase, obviously a bit offended, "What the hell man?"

House smiled, "Anyone have popcorn?"

"Shut up House!" Chase yelled back. "And you! You're always so negative. Just because you're dying doesn't mean that you have to bring everyone else down with you."

Cameron got up from her chair, just as surprised and offended as the brunette next to her, "Chase!"

"Shut up Allison. We all know that you're sleeping together. You move in together with no warning and then you suddenly become best friends? I'm not stupid. This bitch treats me like I'm a moron every time I say something."

Thirteen got up and started leaving. She was so pissed at him and was on the verge of tears. _I treat him badly? I don't stare at him coldly every time I see him. God, what's his problem?_ As she stood in the doorway, she turned around, "Cushing's." Then she walked quickly to leave. Allison was going to follow, but she decided to wait until the odd differential was over, just so people wouldn't jump to conclusions.

House clapped his hands together. "This would be when I say 'Great job Thirteen. Thank you all for playing.'"

Taub was ready to leave, "Can we go see the patient _now_?"

"There is no patient."

Cameron quickly turned in his directions, "What do you mean there's no patient? What the hell have we been doing?"

"I just wanted to name a random symptom of a random disease and see if you could guess the one I was thinking about. Thirteen won," he replied.

The blonde turned and ran out, "You jerk!"

Allison shared a car with Remy since taking two cars from the same place would be useless. Since she had the keys, she assumed Remy didn't walk home. She could rule out all of the patient rooms as well. She looked in the lobby and in the clinic next. Running up all of the stairs, Cameron opened the door to the roof and looking over the edge was Thirteen. The brunette was silently crying to herself, hoping that no one would hear her. Her eyes were pink and her cheeks glistening from the sun's rays reflecting off of tears.

"You okay?" Allison said in a gentle, comforting manner.

Remy jumped a little bit. She turned around and wiped her eyes, "Oh my God, you scared me."

"Sorry," the blonde replied, with a soft chuckle. "You okay though?"

Thirteen sighed, "Yeah, I feel a bit better."

Allison grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the edge of the hospital roof. She has always had a terrible fear of heights and if she stood looking over the edge for any longer, she would've burst into tears herself. She sat down in the middle of the empty room and the brunette sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Chase is right."

"Huh?"

"You heard him. I know I'm negative, I've always been. I'm just bringing everyone down with me."

Allison put hand on Remy shoulder and gave her a comforting smile, "You're not bringing everyone down with you, he's just being rude."

Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cameron and started crying once more, "Allison, I'm so scared. I don't want to die."

The blonde rubbed her hand up and down Remy's back, doing her best to comfort her without breaking down as well, "It's okay Remy. I'll be here."

The brunette looked up, staring into Allison's eyes, "It's not okay. I can't even tell the truth without becoming scared. I'm such a coward."

"The truth?"

Remy sniffled as she separated herself from Allison and sat back up, "The day after we slept together."

"What about it?"

"When we were talking about those drunken confessions. God, I can't believe I said that."

"What, that you had a girl crush on me?" Cameron asked and softly chuckled, trying not to offend Thirteen with her reaction. "Remy, we were drunk and I said the same thing. It's fine."

"No, Allison. No it's not," Thirteen replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at the ground and her voice softened. "It was more than a girl crush. I really liked you, but you're straight and could never fall for someone like me. And when you laughed when we were discussing what we were talking about the night we got really drunk, it hurt. I _still_ like you, even when I was with Foreman. I guess I thought I could settle not being with you by being with him, but then we broke up and I looked at you and Chase and got so…jealous, I guess. That's why I offered you to stay at my place. I saw you weren't happy with Chase, but you didn't say anything. I wasn't trying to make a move on you, I just wanted you to be happier. You must think I'm creepy now, falling for you while I had a boyfriend, inviting you to live with me, getting you drunk. Sorry about the drunk part by the way, that part wasn't intentional."

"You like me?" Allison asked, completely shocked. "Like…like me like me?"

"Yeah."

"But you laughed when I asked you if you liked me…"

"I was scared Allison," Remy replied. "You were laughing and I didn't want you to know that I liked you. I'd thought you'd get scared and move out."

Cameron lied on her back, staring at the sky. The sun was setting when she finally found Thirteen and now the stars were out, shining brightly. "I was laughing cause I thought you didn't like me. Well, like me like me," she mumbled.

"No. I was scared. I've been scared this whole time and one of my biggest fears was that I would do something wrong and you would move out."

There was a brief pause. Thirteen had come out and confessed what she really felt, but Allison was searching for the right way to say it.

"I wanted to break up with Chase for a long time. I liked him I guess, but I didn't really, truly love him. I was much happier when you let me stay with you, even if we did get drunk. I'm sorry that I laughed, I really am. It's just…it's just I was really scared too. Believe it or not, I was in tears when you left to go get the mail. It's stupid, I know."

Remy's big, teal eyes stared at the blonde, "W-What? Why?"

"Because Remy," Allison sighed. "Cause I like you too. That's why. I have for a while, but I was too scared because I thought that I was just being stupid. I thought I was straight, but I guess I'm bisexual. I dated Chase because I thought that I would go back to liking guys if I was with one. And Chase was nice to me, but then over time he just…I don't know…like, lost interest. He acts cocky now and thinks his pranks are hilarious. God, I was so stupid."

"Wait…so you're not straight?"

"I don't even know anymore," Allison replied, sitting back up. "I guess not. You kind of changed it for me."

"Really?" Thirteen asked, still taking it all in.

"Yeah. It's hard not to," Allison replied, smiling.

Remy took a deep breath. She looked into Allison's eyes, wondering why she was so afraid. She leaned forward until her lips met Cameron's. They kissed, over and over again, gentle kisses turning to passion.

Finally, the two separated, catching their breaths. "I'm guessing everyone's already gone home," the brunette laughed.

"Yeah, it's getting late. We should probably go home."

"Wait, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's stay here. Just a bit more. The sky is nice," Remy whispered, lying on her back.

"Okay, but just a bit. It's getting cold," Allison replied, lying down as well. She put up no fight as Remy wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in. The cold night wasn't as bothersome with each girl sharing their body heat with each other.

The two girls lied there for almost two more hours, enjoying the presence of the stars and more importantly, each other.

**A/N: Alrighty guys! Sorry it's so long but it's official. They're together now. I'm not sure if I should stop here or keep going. I could do either really, but I've decided to change it up a little bit. So here's a challenge for all of you guys:**

**First, you guys tell me if you want me to stop it right here with the fluff or keep going. Then, if you guys want me to keep going, I will. But I think it would be really cool if you guys sent me ideas on what I should write next in the story if I should continue.**

**So that's all for now. I love to hear from you guys and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. See ya~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Thanks to all the people that sent in reviews/private messages. I actually got more messages than I expected, but that's okay because I love talking to people. I wanted this to start at where I left off, when they're still on the roof because I really liked this little devious plan a friend asked me to write out.**

Remy and Allison got up. It really was getting cold out. The brunette pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "1 in the morning. Damn, it's pretty late, considering we have to work tomorrow," she said bluntly.

Cameron chuckled in reply, "Actually, you won House's game. You probably get a day off. "

"Game? What game?"

"That weird diagnostic thing. He only gave us a symptom and expected us to figure everything out. You were right apparently. He made up a random disease in his mind and gave one symptom, then saw who could read his mind first. But congratulations, you read House's mind."

"I don't know if I should be happy or concerned," Remy laughed. "But wait…that entire thing was a game?"

"Yeah?"

The brunette clenched her fists, "So I just had a huge argument with the Aussie douchebag for nothing? God, what an asshole he is. How could you stand him?"

Allison burst out laughing, "He's not _that_ bad. I guess he just doesn't like you."

"Oh gee, thanks," Thirteen said, rolling her eyes. "That makes me feel just _so_ much better. It's amazing that you didn't pursue pep talks as a career."

The blonde gave a joking pout back, giving the puppy eyes that would make her girlfriend melt, "Why are you so mean to me?"

Remy bit her lips, trying her hardest to give in. In the end, it was no use. Her defense was useless against Allison's cuteness, "I'm not mean to you. Just mad at Chase. If anyone is mean to you, it's him."

"Well yeah, but-"

"No butts unless it's consensual," Remy interrupted.

Allison smirked, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, actually, the law clearly states-"

"Oh shut up," Allison said, kissing Remy on the lips to silence her.

Remy smiled widely as they both pulled away, "But I guess if it wasn't for Chase, we wouldn't be able to do that."

The blonde nodded and shivered. Her whole body trembled, which wasn't so unusual, especially in this type of weather. "Man, it's really cold out," she said, cracking up. "We really should get off this roof."

Remy nodded, "Agreed." She walked over the door that led downstairs. Pushing down on the ice cold handle, the door wouldn't budge. "Um…Allison?"

Cameron, who was looking at the sky, still admiring the stars, turned back to face her lover, "Yeah?"

"We might have a _slight_ problem?"

The blonde's blue eyes stared into Thirteen's mysterious teal eyes, "How 'slight'?"

"Um…" Remy began, trying to find out how to say it correctly. "We might be locked out here." She turned the handle and pushed against the door again for a demonstration.

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me. Now of all times? It's one thing if it was the middle of summer, but Remy, it's September and my God, it's cold out already," the blonde said, crossing her arms to trap in the heat. "We don't even have our lab coats on us. And even if we did, those things aren't the warmest things to wear."

Thirteen silenced Cameron by placing her hand on her cheek, "I'll call the janitor. He locks this door without checking most of the time. He doesn't really expect this to be a hot spot for people."

Allison nodded, "Okay. Just call him already."

"Okay, okay," the brunette replied, scrolling down her contacts on her iPhone. "Hey, Ben. It's Thirteen. This is a bit peculiar to ask, but um…could you like, unlock the door leading to the roof? Me and Dr. Cameron have been stuck up here a while holding a mini differential….Yeah, House has been bugging us all day and we were discussing a separate case…I don't know, I didn't really pay attention to the time….Okay…Yeah, thanks Ben. You're the best."

"He's on his way up?" Allison asked as soon as Remy hung up.

"You could say that," the brunette shrugged. "Look, Ben said he was on the opposite end of the hospital, finishing his rounds. He's gonna finish, walk across the hospital to get the keys, then walk all the way up to unlock the door."

"Which will take?" the blonde pushed further, now rubbing her hands up and down her arms, hoping the friction will generate enough heat to last.

"Half hour, forty minutes? Give or take?" Remy wasn't sure if she should pull a joke or begin to fear for her life.

"That's too long!" Allison whined. Her arms were covered in goose bumps and she was freezing cold. The brunette wasn't sure how to react without hitting a nerve. She stared at her girlfriend for a couple minutes, trying to think of what to do.

Remy began taking off her shirt. Allison tried to look away, but couldn't help herself, "Um…whatcha doin?"

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"I said, take your shirt off," the girl repeated, her voice slightly muffled by the cloth.

"Remy, I don't think now's a good time to be stripping down…"

"Just do it."

Allison rolled her eyes, "Do I _really_ have to?"

Remy had fully taken off her shirt by then, "Look, Allison, I'm wearing a turtleneck and you're wearing a short sleeve. Considering that we're about the same size, I'll switch with you. I don't get cold as easily, so I'll be fine. I'm pretty warm actually now. I've been adjusting."

"Okay," Allison sighed. She took a deep breath as she started lifting her shirt off of her body. She quickly pulled the shirt off, "Oh my God! Cold!"

Remy tossed her long sleeve over to Allison as Allison tossed her t-shirt to Remy. Remy quickly slipped into the shirt. It was pretty comfortable actually. It took Allison a bit longer to get her new shirt on, especially since there was more shirt to put on. As she slipped it onto her torso, she could feel Remy's body heat still trapped inside. She felt so much warmer than she was before, especially in the few moments when she was shirtless.

"Oh my God, thank you so much," Allison said, hugging Remy. If she was hugging the brunette any harder, she would've knocked the poor girl out. "I love you so much, you don't even know. Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Allison," Remy cried out. "Air. Air!"

"Oh right," the blonde replied, letting her go. "Sorry 'bout that."

"N-No problem," Remy said, stretching. She had this weird feeling inside her like her ribs were popping back into place. "Jesus, you're strong. If we ever get mugged, remind me to let you hug them. That might take them down."

"I said I'm sorry," Cameron laughed.

"Well you're lucky that I love you," Remy replied, sitting down. She pulled out her phone and started texting.

Allison peered over Remy's shoulder, "Who ya texting?"

"House."

"It's probably quarter to two-"

"Actually, it's past two."

"You got my point. I'm pretty sure House is sleeping."

Remy looked up at Cameron, "He's sleeping? You really think so?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied with a sort of 'What the hell did you expect?' kind of face.

"Well then," she began. "All the more reason to text him. I'm sure waking him up will be fun."

"You sure?"

"Nope," Thirteen laughed as she hit the send button. "But it's too late now."

Both of the girls could hear footsteps. The door creaked open with a friendly looking man on the opposite end. "Hello ladies," he greeted them with a wide grin.

"Oh my God, Ben you're the best!" Remy said, grabbing Allison's hand and running through the door.

"I try. Thank you though," he laughed.

The two girls ran downstairs. It was so much warmer inside the building, especially on the 7th floor, where they had left all of their stuff. As they entered the "differential room", as they had appropriately nicknamed it, the picked up their jackets and Allison tossed the car keys to Remy, "I'm too tired to drive honey. Can you do it please?"

"Sure," Remy smiled. "C'mon. Let's ditch. But can you stay home with me tomorrow?"

"I can ask."

"You can tell House and ask Cuddy. You work hard and she knows it and I'm sure she'll be willing to give you a day off."

"Fine, baby, whatever you want. Let's go home."

"After you."

The drive home was a louder than a drive should be so late at night. Allison played the Brothers album by the Black Keys that she bought previously. The radio was set at a high enough volume to keep them both awake, while still keeping their eardrums alive.

"Honey, how'd you know I like the Black Keys?"

"I didn't. They're a good band."

"Psh- Good? They're fantastic. God, the things I would do with Dan Auerbach in bed-"

"What?" Allison said, cracking up. If it wasn't nearly three in the morning, she might've gotten a little jealous. Now she was fighting to stay awake and anything could crack her up.

"I said, 'God, the things I would say to Dan Auerbach in my head'? I-I love you baby. I love you lots."

The blonde was bursting out in laughter by this time, "It's okay. He is cute. I'd do him too."

"Aha! Now we're even."

"Sure whatever."

The car pulled up to the apartment. Remy parked swiftly, but skillfully. She prided herself on having driving as one of her main skills, besides medicine and sarcasm. Remy got out of the car, closing the door behind her. "C'mon Allison, we're home."

"Remy, I'm too tired. I'll just sleep in the car."

"Oh my God," the brunette laughed, rolling her eyes. She opened the passenger door. "Unbuckle yourself. I'll carry you."

Cameron flashed a small smile, eyes struggling to stay open. "Yay," she whispered, sounding like a little girl. She held out her arms to accept her girlfriend's invitation. Remy smiled back and picked Allison up. With Allison practically sitting in her arms, she had to kick the car door shut. "Thank God you're not fat or we'd have a problem," Remy laughed.

Allison rolled her eyes, too tired to think of a witty comeback. "Baby, you're so warm," she whispered. "You smell nice too. Like….strawberries. You smell like strawberries."

Remy stopped for a second, "Thanks? You're so strange sometimes, you know that?"

"But you loveeee me," the blonde sang back, beginning to kiss Remy's neck.

"Oh my God, Allison, not now!" Thirteen loudly whispered. If it wasn't so late, she probably would've screamed. "You're turning me on already. Let me at least get upstairs before I start undressing you."

Cameron was off in her own world, humming a random tune while enjoying the taste of the brunette's neck, "You taste like strawberries too. Yayyyy."

Remy began scaling stairs. There were only a few times when she regretted not living on the first floor and this was definitely one of those times, considering Allison was practically asking to be screwed right then and there. "Allison, stop. We're almost there," she whined. "I'm glad I'm a strawberry and all, but I need to get up these stairs without fucking you shitless."

"Shhhhhh….those are bad words."

"What are you? Two now?"

"Maybeeeee…"

"Oh my God," Remy continued in her "I swear if to GOD if these people weren't asleep" whisper. _One more flight of stairs, Remy. Nice work. Last step. Awesome. Door's right there. God, the keys. The keys! Fuck, where are my keys? Right, back pocket. God dammit, Allison, I don't want to drop you, but I need my keys. Sweet baby Jesus. Okay Remy, time to make a ninja move._ Remy wrapped both of Allison's arms around her neck and managed to support the blonde's weight on one arm. She swiftly pulled her keys out of her back pocket and unlocked the two locks on the door. Pulling the keys out of the top lock, she tossed them on the floor. She could always pick them up later. Pushing the door shut with her foot, Remy moved her arms back into place. "Okay, we're home," Remy sighed, absolutely relieved. She thought she was going to die for sure. Her arms would most likely kill her tomorrow anyways, but at least she's got the day off.

"Yayyyy! Strawberries," Allison cheered, beginning to kiss Remy's neck again.

_Thank God we're home._ "Alright, to the bedroom," the brunette smiled. It was way past the time they should've gotten home from work and they were both exhausted. Remy usually wouldn't be tired, but crying usually wears her out to begin with, not to mention having to carry a person up two stories. She opened the bedroom door with her foot, not bothering to close it after. They slept together every night so there wasn't anything to hide really. She laid Allison on the bed while the blonde giggled like a kid. Exhaustion apparently makes her act like a toddler. She was a bit warm from all the exercise so she slipped out of the t-shirt that belonged to Cameron. She plopped on the bed.

_God, I am so dead. I'm gonna wake up and realize I slept through my entire day off and then I'm gonna have to go back to work and die all over again._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Allison's soft hand running up and down her side. "You still up?" the blonde asked, whispering into her ear.

"Yeah," Remy replied, rolling over. "Baby, I'm too tired though. I'm sorry."

"I know honey. I didn't expect you to do anything," Cameron smiled, giving the softest and most innocent chuckle Remy had ever heard. She kissed Remy on the lips. It wasn't hard, it wasn't passionate, just a soft, quick kiss. "Night." She bit her lip a bit, smiling, and quickly fell asleep.

"Night," Remy said, smiling back. She wrapped her arms around Cameron when she saw the blonde was sound asleep. "I love you."

**A/N: Alright, it's one in the morning. I worked for hours today and I feel just as exhausted as Remy. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took a while, I've been a bit busy, but I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully. I'm not starting it now though. Way too tired for that. Maybe I'll dream up the next chapter. That would make my life so much easier…**


	8. Chapter 8

Allison woke up just before her alarm went off. She shut the alarm off, relieved that she wouldn't wake up Remy with that annoying bell like monster. Allison sat up and slid to the edge of the bed, but a warm hand made its way over on top of hers. Slightly surprised, her blonde locks floated in the air as she turned her head.

The brunette smiled, eyes barely open. "Morning sunshine," she mumbled. "Long night, huh?"

Cameron chuckled back, "A little bit." She crawled back onto the bed into Remy's arms. She made herself comfy, wanting to stay a bit longer. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry honey."

"No, I woke up before you," Remy replied, fully awake now. "I guess I don't need much sleep sometimes. But _apparently_, I taste like a strawberry."

Allison looked at Remy a bit strangely, "Who the hell told you that?"

She didn't say anything, but chose that her eyes would prove satisfactory in answering. She looked down at Allison, who had decided that the best place to rest her head was in a certain brunette's chest. With Allison looking up, innocent eyes looking for an answer, their eyes locked as if a full on conversation was taking place. "Wait," Allison spoke up, breaking the brief silence. "M-Me?"

Remy bit her lips, trying her best not to laugh. She nodded and kissed the top of Allison's head, "Did I mention that you're absolutely adorable when you're tired? You turn into a four year old."

"You sure I wasn't drunk? Even the slightest bit?"

"Unless someone spiked your drink at work, I don't think so."

"Can we justify it with Chase spiking my water? Please?"

Remy burst out laughing, "He probably would spike your water. It's okay baby. I'm not complaining cause if you act like that every time you have a long day at work, I'm gonna be tempted to keep you up more."

"Please don't," Allison jokingly pouted. "But I guess when I think about it, you do smell and taste fan-fuckin'-tastic."

"Oh, that was another thing!" Remy interrupted. "When you're really tired, you get upset when people use 'bad words'."

"Oh my God, really? I sound obnoxious."

"No. It was cute. What would happen if we sent you to work like that?"

"No! Dear God no. Please baby, don't ever send me to work like that!" Allison pleaded, flashing the puppy eyes and everything. "Besides, there are two disadvantages to that. The first being me not being able to work correctly because I'm too tired. And the second is someone might want me and then you'll have to fight the competition." She gave a quick kiss on her girlfriend's chest and nuzzled back in.

"Well then…I wouldn't want you to be too tired at work," she winked back. "C'mon, let's get up."

Allison followed along, but had a perplexed look on her face, "I thought you weren't gonna go to work today."

"Probably not for House," Remy shrugged. "But I've got a couple clinic hours that I haven't been able to do yet. House keeps me busy and I don't like going in there if Chase is giving me a cold stare or Foreman is in my face, trying to get back together. What about you? You gonna ask to leave early?"

"Yes, I'm gonna ask," Cameron replied her 'Obviously' tone of voice.

The brunette flashed back a big grin, "Awesome! Now let's get dressed."

"Really now? I was gonna go to work naked."

"Sarcasm? So early in the morning?"

"I learn from the best," Allison winked as she grabbed a t-shirt. Remy chuckled as she swiped it out of her lover's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Cameron shouted.

"Go grab a long sleeve. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened."

The blonde cutely pouted as she went to grab a long sleeve. "You happy?" she asked, getting dressed.

"Quite."

The two finished their morning routine and headed off to work. They laughed the whole trip, joking or ranting over the things that piss them off. Laughter is the best medicine after all. They separated in the lobby, Allison heading for Cuddy's office and Remy heading for House's office.

House was banging cane on the ground when Remy walked in.

"Annoying anyone in particular?" the brunette asked, crossing her arms.

"Wilson is in a meeting downstairs," he smirked. "Wanna see how long he can withstand the noise."

Remy laughed and rolled her eyes, "Uh…anyways. Heard about your little game yesterday. It would've been easier if you just told us it was a game."

"But look at all the fun we had! You and Chase would've never had that moment to share your true feelings about each other. I could feel the love spreading around."

"The only love you feel is love for Cuddy's boobs. I heard I get the day off for winning."

"Sure," House shrugged. He stopped her as she turned around to leave, "Thirteen, I've been thinking lately. You're living with Cameron. You two doing alright? I mean, I understand you falling for her, but Little Miss Straight might not be so willing to return the feeling. I'm just saying that wanting to tap that is perfectly normal."

Allison walked in right as House finished his point, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really," the worn out man replied.

Remy looked at Allison then back at her boss. "Actually," she began, smirking back. "I am tapping that and it's _totally_ hot." She grabbed the blonde's face and kissed her passionately. She let go and began walking out, "I'm off to the clinic. See ya."

House stared at Cameron, his eyes almost completely bugged out of his head. "Well," he started, trying to calm down. "I guess Little Miss Straight isn't as straight as we thought."

The blonde's cheeks began turning pink, "I um…uh…I-I guess?" She rushed to the door, still a bit shocked over what just happened. "I'm gonna go look over the case files," she mumbled. "And I'm gonna leave in a couple hours. Cuddy gave me permission so don't try to stop me."

"I usually would stop you. I don't think I want to now. The only thing I regret now is not bringing a camera with me. Damn, that was beautiful."

Thirteen picked up her patient file from one of the nurses. The clinic was a breeze compared to her usual routine with House. She walked into a room with a teenage girl and her mother.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hadley. What seems to be the pro-"

"My daughter is sick!" the mother interrupted. "How can you not see?"

"Mom, calm down," the teenager cried out. "Can you just wait outside or something?"

The mother looked offended, "Don't talk to your mother like that. I'm sure there are questions that I will need to answer."

"Actually um…Mrs. Frazier," Remy began, looking at the paper to find a name. "Emily is old enough to answer the questions. They're simple anyways so there's no need to worry."

Although reluctant, the woman followed her daughter's wishes and left.

Remy cleared her throat a bit. "That's quite a mom you got there. Alright Emily, what seems to be the problem?"

Emily looked around the room before she answered, "There is no problem."

"I'm sorry, what?" She was pretty sure she heard the girl right, but asked for clarification. The more she looked at Emily, the more she started seeing herself. They weren't clones, but the girl looked pretty close to what she did as a teen.

"There is no problem. Look, Dr. Hadley-"

"Call me Remy."

"Sure," Emily nodded. "There is no problem. My mom made me stay up all night to do a project that was assigned that day. It's not due until like a month from now, but she decided that she would flip her shit and make me do it. So me being tired, I walked downstairs and pretended to feel dizzy and pass out. I figured I'd get to go back to bed, but she dragged me here instead."

"As a doctor and adult, my obligation is to lecture you and tell you that you should never fake an illness and that skipping school is worse, but as a decent person, I'll pretend that you are really sick and just gave an incredibly long story on how sick you are."

Emily began laughing, "You know, you're pretty cool Remy."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You don't seem that bad yourself. I know a lot of kids your age that are already smoking, doing drugs, practically throwing their lives away before they even have a chance to start one."

"I think you can blame my mom for that," the teenage Remy replied, rolling her eyes. "I mean, I wouldn't do those things anyways, but she won't let me have a life. She's so strict, all of the time and I never get to have a chance to just relax. This is the most fun I've had in a while, which is kind of sad. You wouldn't mind, you know, staying here with me for a little while? My mom is always in my face unless I'm at school or sleeping."

"Sure. It's a win for both of us. Honestly, I really don't mind. I have to be in here for a couple of hours and every minute I'm here, I'm lessening the amount of time I have to work with others. And usually, it's just whiny people with a cold that think that the world is ending and they're got the plague."

Emily burst out laughing. Remy was really starting to see a certain resemblance. She was sure they could pass for sisters, cousins at the least. Not to mention that the girl has the same sort of personality that she did growing up. "Sounds like my mom when allergy season starts. It's like a World War II raid in our house when the first sneeze strikes."

"I can really tell how much you must love your mother," Thirteen sarcastically replied. The sarcasm was a habit she really needed to fix, but asking her not to be sarcastic was like telling her not to breathe.

"Oh hahaha. Look who's the comedian now. What about you? You must've had cool parents to wind up a doctor."

She took a second to consider the different ways she could answer the question, saying that her parents were awesome and how she had the perfect life, but as easy as it was to lie, she didn't want to lead the girl to believe in a lie. "Actually," Remy sighed. "I had an overbearing mother like you. Maybe not as protective as yours, but she yelled all of the time."

Emily was on the edge of her seat, "Wait. You used the past tense. Did something happen to your mom?"

That response definitely threw Remy off guard. She didn't even notice that she used the past tense. The girl was clever, might as well come clean. "You're quite observant," Remy answered with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "And yeah. My mother died when I was a little older than you are."

"Oh my God! That's terrible. What happened?" Emily yelled out. She calmed herself down and scooched back in her seat. "I mean, if you're okay with telling me."

"My mom had this disease call Huntington's chorea. It's pretty bad and-"

"I know what that is! Oh my God, that's not pretty bad, that's just bad in general." Emily began freaking out again, "You have it don't you? That's why you became a doctor. You wanted to help people before you lose control of your body."

"Wow…uh…you've got a pretty broad range of knowledge. Most people have never even heard of that disease."

"I like medical stuff. I read about it when my mom isn't home. She gets pissed about me reading about diseases. Says I'll grow up to be all twisted, thinking everyone is gonna die. You didn't answer my question though. _Do_ you have it?"

_Oh my God, why am I even disclosing this? She's not even close to dying, but I'm sharing my life's story._ "Yeah, I have it. I've still got some time though so I can enjoy life."

"Do you have anyone to share your life with?" she asked. She has never seen a patient this excited ever, but then again, she wasn't actually sick.

"Uh yeah. I do."

"Really? What's he like? I've always wanted a boyfriend and there's a boy I really like, but my mom won't let me be within 20 feet of a guy without her watching."

Thirteen looked at the time. It'd been nearly an hour and although, she was all for wasting time, Emily's mother was probably outside, thinking her daughter was terminally ill. "He is a she actually," Remy said, grabbing Emily's file. "I've got a girlfriend. And I plan to take her out tonight once I get out of here."

"Whoa, you're gay?"

"I prefer bisexual, visiting both teams, that kind of thing. We should probably get your mom. I've got sick people waiting outside, looking for a doctor." Remy got up and called over Mrs. Frazier. The woman looked like she was the one who needed medical attention. Her face was completely pale and she looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. She rushed into the room and stuck herself by her daughter's side, "What's wrong with my baby? Is she alright? You took forever!"

"Mom!" Emily yelled. "She was working. Don't be so protective."

"Honey, the grown ups are talking."

"I'm not five mom. Jesus!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Frazier," Remy interrupted. "It's my fault that we took so long. I'm sorry about that; I just wanted to be thorough before I came to a decision. You're daughter is suffering from a combination of sleep deprivation and stress. They don't sound that serious, but they can really wear down your health. I don't think Emily will need any drugs, but I suggest that she should just take the next couple days of school off to rest. The stress will be a lot of work to fix, but maybe being less protective will help her relax. I'm not saying that you should let her go out until 3 in the morning, but you should trust her and her decisions. You've raised her well and she's a smart kid. She just needs a bit of R&R."

"Are you questioning my decisions as a mother?" the woman asked, extremely offended.

"No, I'm just saying your daughter needs to relax a bit," she replied, writing. She handed the woman the piece of paper and backed off. "Just give this to your daughter's school. It'll give her the next two days off and then she has the weekend. It's enough time for anyone to rest."

"Okay mom. Can we go now? Please?"

"Alright honey. Let's go." Emily practically shoved her mother to the door, mouthing the words 'Thank you' as she passed the doctor. Mrs. Frazier stopped, Emily bumping right into her back. "I've never seen any doctor that Emily hasn't screamed at. Is there any way we can see you the next time she gets sick?"

Remy nodded, "Yeah. Next time she's sick, just ask for me at the desk. If I'm in that day, I'll come down."

Mrs. Frazier managed to smile as she left. Remy left the room a few moments later to see her other patients. She would rather have stayed there than deal with stuffy noses. These people think that they can just go Google an answer, walk into a clinic, see a doctor thinking that they have a medical degree, and just get drugs that will most likely make them sicker. Finally finishing her clinic hours was like a dream come true. She said bye to some of the nurses and made her way up to the diagnostics department. Walking right into House calling Foreman an idiot, the brunette began cracking up. All eyes turned to her and House smirked, "Hey Thirty-One."

"It's Thirteen."

"Well I was figured you wouldn't mind, seeing as how you go both ways. Now we just need to think of a nickname for our little Cameron. Her name is too hard to say backwards."

It took everyone a minute to get it, but Foreman was the first to speak up, "You're not saying…"

"Well, if you gonna make me say something, can you specify it first? Sorry that we aren't mind readers here," House responded, as if Foreman should've known better.

Taub looked as if he was about to pass out, "Y-You two are-"

"You two are dating?" Chase shouted, standing up. He stomped over to Thirteen, grabbing her by the collar, almost lifting her to the point where she was off of the ground completely. "I knew it. You convinced her to dump me, took her away from me, just so you could turn her gay."

"Chase, stop it!" Allison cried out.

Thirteen kept her cool, looking straight into his blue eyes, "I didn't do anything to her that wasn't what she wanted. She _wanted_ to leave you, she _wanted_ to live with me, and she _wanted_ to date me. Are you starting to see the pattern here?"

The Aussie lifted his fist to punch Remy, but Allison ran to him and grabbed his fist before he could follow through. "Robert, stop it! I'm sorry you feel this way, but it's not her fault. I tried to tell you that I was bisexual, but you never listened. That's why I left. You never listened to me. She was there for me when I needed her and that's why I'm with her. I would never forgive you if you hurt her," the blonde pleaded, tears running down her face. "I…I love her."

Chase broke free of Allison's grip and lifted Remy off the ground. He was fully prepared to beat the brunette, but dropped her. Remy wasn't expecting to be dropped and therefore landed right on her ass. Allison rushed to her side while Chase just stood there. "I'm sorry that I never listened," he mumbled, every word he spoke shaking. "And I'm sorry that I blamed you for my mistakes, Thirteen."

Allison helped Remy up and headed for the door, "I hope your happy House. I really hope that you're damn proud of yourself."

The brunette looked through the glass as the two girls passed by, trying to make out what everyone was saying. Chase's face was red and he looked like he wanted to leave. Taub was still in shock over Allison hooking up with a girl. Foreman looked a bit pissed, like he should've seen that coming. House was cracking up because House _would_ be the one to laugh after someone is almost beaten.

"Allison, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it," the blonde responded. She had stopped crying, but she sounded like she was ready to break down at any moment.

"Allison, I'll make this up to you. I promise."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to talk about it Remy."

The ride home was silent. Allison drove while Remy fiddled around on her iPhone. Allison opening the door to the apartment, however, was anything but silent. There were candles everywhere and bouquets filled with more flowers than one could count. Music was playing softly on a stereo, just loud enough for one to hear it. Cameron covered her face with her hands as she turned to Remy.

"What?" the brunette asked. "I said I'd make it up to you."

Allison was practically speechless. She could only manage to speak a few words at a time. "Wha…How?"

Remy smiled and held her phone up, "There were a few people that owed me favors."

"Wh….Huh? Why?"

"Because I said I'd make it up to you. And it has come to my attention that a certain couple has never had a first date, unless you count waiting on a roof in freezing weather a first date."

A single tear fell down Allison's cheek as she jumped on Remy and kissed her. "I love you so much!"

"'I love you' before the first date? I think I just set a record," she joked. "Speaking of date, shall we continue?"

The blonde nodded, excited, and once again speechless.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for putting up with my laziness. Well, I haven't been lazy in general; just I haven't had much time for writing. There are a lot of weird moments in this chapter and it's a lot longer than usual, but hopefully you guys still enjoy it. I wanted to have some clinic scene and I figured that a mini Remy would be a good way to pass time for her. Um…I'm trying to think of what else should be said. I want to have their "first" date in the next chapter. I'm also thinking of what to do for another story. I was considering maybe taking an old episode and twisting it around for a story. The thought is still just a thought so I'm just brainstorming. So thanks for reading my rambling and I hope to have a chapter up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Allison took a deep breath in, "What smells so good?"

"I'm not sure," Remy replied jokingly, pointing to the table. "Although the food on the table might be it. You hungry?"

"Hungry? I'm starving!"

The brunette followed her girlfriend to the couch. "Wow. Isn't this just the Chinese food we get all the time?" Cameron laughed. "I love the food don't get me wrong, but it's a bit mismatched with everything else."

Remy raised her eyebrow and turned the music off while turning the TV on, "I guess. Although that would mean that this would be mismatched as well." On the big flatscreen played _Finding Nemo_ and Allison finally understood.

"This is-" the blonde began.

"The first night you stayed over?" Remy finished. "Yes. Yes it is."

"And you're going to-"

"Finish you're sentence? Yes. Yes I am."

The two girls laughed as they enjoyed the food and movie. It was just like the first night Allison had stayed over, except this one had something else to it. Neither of them could put their finger on it and they couldn't find the right words. This night, Allison wasn't overcome by sadness. She hadn't just broken up with her boyfriend and she actually had someone new, someone that cares about her deeply. Maybe it was just the two of them, happy and together, that made it better…

"So how'd you do it?" Allison asked, sitting up straight on the couch.

"What?"

"How'd you get all of this done?"

"I told you before babe, a few people owed me favors."

"I know I heard that, but _how_?" the older girl continued. "They don't let us use our phones in the clinic and it only takes a few minutes to get from the clinic to the diagnostics department, which is definitely not enough time to arrange everything. And the fight in House's office. There was no way you could've seen that coming and you pulled this stunt like some sort of makeup gift. You didn't provoke the fight, _did you_?"

Remy raised an eyebrow at the statement, "I didn't do this as a makeup gift. I did it for us, for you. Like I said, unless you count that incident on the roof as a first date, we never had one. The fight between Chase and I wasn't something I planned and trust me, I would never provoke a fight in order 'pull this stunt'. I'd been planning this for a few days so I called a few friends ahead of time. I just gave them the call to start setting up when I was on my way to grab you so that didn't take more than a few seconds. I was actually planning on wasting a bit of time by taking you out when we left, maybe go a walk in the park, but Chase's temper tantrum was good enough for me."

Allison sat there in silence for a moment. She had never taken into consideration that they never had an official date. She assumed Remy just forgot about it as well. "I'm glad Chase's bad temper came in handy," she said, pausing again to look around the room once more. "It's beautiful. I love it. I love it so much. And you're the best girlfriend ever to think this all up."

"I think you're giving me too much credit there Allison," the brunette laughed. "I'm sure there are better girlfriends out there."

"I don't know," Cameron replied, shaking her head playfully, letting her blonde locks gently hit her face. "I'm pretty confident that you're the best. And if there are girlfriends out there better than you, I don't care. You're all I want."

"Well, look who's just sucking up now?" Remy joked, wrapping her arms around Allison and giving her a few quick kisses on the cheeks then the lips.

The blonde looked away, playfully acting hurt, "Ouch honey. That really hurt my feelings."

"Forgive me?"

"Kay."

The movie pressed on and the two girls laughed on. Remy found herself laughing to the point of tears when Allison started singing Dory's swimming song alongside the blue fish. It wasn't the song itself, but more of how badly Allison sang it. She sang that way on purpose, of course, but Remy still found it funny, if not funnier than it was meant to be.

When the credits began rolling, neither of them said anything, not really sure what they _should_ say. The ends of movies were always kind of awkward because neither wanted to be the one to break the silence.

Finally, Remy spoke up, "Allison?"

"Yeah?" The blonde looked over at her girlfriend. The girl's face had a serious expression on it and her eyes looked somewhat upset. Immediately, Allison's smile faded and her eyes filled with concern. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" Remy began, her cheeks turning pink. "I…I love you too."

"What?"

The numbered girl's voice dropped in volume until she could barely be heard, "It's just that when you saw everything, you told me you loved me…a-and I didn't say anything. I wanted you to know that I love you too." She flashed a small smile that was probably the most sweet and innocent thing that Cameron had ever seen.

Allison looked deep into Remy's teal eyes, not sure of how she could respond to that, "Even though you didn't say anything, I still knew. You did this all for me even though you didn't have to." She leaned over and softly kissed the brunette.

Remy smiled and answered the kiss, softly pushing Allison down onto the couch without letting go of the girl's lips for longer than a second. Allison repositioned herself as she began unbuttoning her shirt. Remy followed immediately after, slipping her loose shirt off of her petite body. They embraced each other's touch and every moment seemed to double in passion and emotion. Soft kisses turned rougher and breathing became harder and less steady.

"Allison?" Remy asked, her voice now breathy.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered, unbuttoning the younger woman's navy blue jeans.

"I can tell you right now, I can think of at least one person who's a better girlfriend than me."

"And who would this young lady be?"

Remy kissed Allison before answering, "You."

**Alright, so this isn't really the ending I was hoping for, but it's almost 4 in the morning and I'm beginning to feel my brain cells slowly dying one by one. I know this chapter is incredibly short and I apologize, but I think that it was best to leave it at this point. I haven't updated for a while and I feel really bad, but I couldn't think of how the date should pan out. I can honestly say that I'm terrible when it comes to dating and relationships so I gave it my best shot. Haha Even though I haven't put anything up in a while, I have been working…sort of.**

**I have a couple of chapters of a new story already typed out and they're just lying around on my computer, waiting to be read. I decided to take the episode of **_**Last Resort**_** and twist it around a bit. I've had the idea for quite a while and I just never got around to it. So if you have seen that episode, you will be very familiar with the dialogue in the story because I watched the episode a couple times and I have the script in front of me too so I know what and when everything will be said.**

**On a completely unrelated note, I watched **_**Tron: Legacy**_** finally and I loved it. Like a lot…probably more than a normal person should. I thought the effects were awesome and I love the concept of Tron itself. So now that I've seen the movie, I have like a billion ideas in my head that I want to start typing out. Tomorrow…well, later today since it's still almost 4 in the morning. So if you like Tron or if you just want to read something different, be on the lookout for those stories. I guess that's all I have to say for now. (I guess that was a lot. Haha) Anyways, keep the reviews coming because I love reading them. You can favorite too. Haha I won't object to that. See you guys soon! I promise I won't take a century to update.**


	10. The End

Remy woke up to the sun shining brightly through the windows. Her arms were wrapped around Allison and nothing else seemed to matter. One thought did manage to hide in the back of her mind though. It was midsummer and she hadn't done anything special besides going to work and coming home. More importantly, her anniversary with Allison was coming up.

Time had passed by so quickly, it was almost unbelievable. What was more unbelievable was how she managed to steal the blonde's heart. After all, Allison had a boyfriend at the time and would've never considered even kissing a girl. It would be an understatement to say that fate works in weird ways. Chase even learned to settle with the two being together. He didn't argue with Remy in differentials unless he was absolutely convinced that her idea would kill a patient and he didn't clear his throat at an obnoxiously loud volume whenever he saw the two holding hands.

Suddenly, she could feel her arms rise along with Allison's chest as the blonde began to wake up. Smiling tiredly, Allison turned her neck to see the one person that made her happy, "Morning sunshine."

"Morning."

"We getting up soon for work?"

"I don't think so," the brunette chuckled. "It's Saturday. How could you forget today out of all the days? It's one of the only days where we can sleep in and relax."

Allison raised her eyebrow, pretending to act offended, "I'm sorry that my brain doesn't function as well as yours."

"That's okay. I forgive you," the younger girl answered with a cheeky grin. She kissed Allison's forehead and pulled her up against her body. "Damn babe, you're hot."

"Thanks? I'm not sure I can say that I feel sexy when I first wake up. Glad you think otherwise."

"No babe. Well, first off, yeah I do think you're hot anytime, anywhere, but that's not what I meant. I meant you're hot. Like _physically_ hot."

"Really? Does it bother you?" she asked, her smile fading a bit. The blonde pulled a few sheets down so that it reached her waist. Hopefully, that would help cool her off.

"Of course it doesn't bother me. I'm actually kind of cold," the brunette lied, scooting even closer to Cameron and drawing random patterns on the woman's bare back.

"How the hell can you be cold?"

"I don't know. It's a gift and a curse."

Allison scrunched her face, "You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"A year of sleeping with you."

Remy hesitated. She was a good liar, a great liar actually, but she could never pull off a lie around Allison. It's not like she didn't try, the woman was just like a human lie detector, "Fine. I am a little cold though. And I do mean that."

When she saw the blonde drifting away in thought, she closed her eyes. Thank God it wasn't a Saturday or else House would be wasting time yelling at everyone.

Speak of the devil. The brunette could hear her pager going off, even though she left it in the other room. _God, it's like he finds pleasure in torturing me._

"Sorry honey, I gotta go," Remy mumbled, kissing her lover on her forehead before getting up and slipping a shirt on.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?" By now, the brunette was slipping on shoes. "Babe, real quick. Boots or heels?"

"Heels. And…uh..." Allison mumbled, her voice trailing off.

"What's up baby? Speak up, I can't hear you," she said, slipping on her black heels.

"I want kids."

"What?" Remy asked, her eyes widening and her face turning completely red. "Like…right now? Cause I gotta go to work and stuff."

"Not now. It's just…I've been thinking about it for a while."

"So you want to go to one of those clinic things?" This was all way too big for the young girl to take in all at once. Sure, she wanted kids, but she never really planned having them. Besides, with her illness, having kids didn't seem like really an option for her, but if Allison wanted them, what kind of a girlfriend would she be to say no? "I think we have to fill out some paperwork and find the right sperm and stuff."

"I have the sperm already."

Well that wasn't something she expected to hear, "Honey? Is there something you'd like to share?" Her body felt extremely hot, even though she was a little cold just a few moments ago.

"I froze my dead husband's sperm. I don't know…I guess I saved it in case I wanted kids and didn't have anyone…or at least another guy to have kids with. We've been together for a year. I thought I should let you know rather than hide it."

Remy just nodded, not sure what to say. She couldn't actually tell if she was just having some really weird dream. Just to make sure, she pinched herself when Allison looked the other way, "I'm sorry. I know it's very sudden for you."

"It's fine babe," Remy smiled. "I have to go to work though. We'll talk after I get back."

Allison nodded and Remy grabbed her keys, moving as quickly as possible without actually looking like she was rushing. She couldn't believe what just happened. Kids? And with Allison's dead husband? Everything was so strange. She was going to raise Allison's dead husband's child.

When she walked into the hospital, she ran into Cuddy. She had nothing against Cuddy, but she wasn't really in a talkative mood so she just kept her head down and kept walking. Surprisingly, she didn't see Chase, Foreman, or Taub, just House and of course, the man was fooling around with his big red ball. She knocked on the door, him smiling, "Ah. Thirty one. I knew my gaydar was going off. I should really trust my instincts."

"Where is everyone?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Who knows? Foreman in his house alone. Chase taking his pet kangaroo out for a walk. Taub with his wife. Scratch that. Taub with someone that could be his daughter."

"So…not here?"

"Not unless the hospital included Foreman's house, Chase's kangaroo route, and a sex chamber for Taub and whoever is getting some of that big nosed strange."

Remy rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to get that last part out of her head, "And why did you call me here?"

"Cuddy expects me to be down in the clinic in a little bit," he said with his famous House smirk. "We all know how well I do in the clinic. Go do my hours."

"Fine," Remy said, turning around.

"Woah woah woah. Hold it."

"What?" the brunette answered, turning back around.

"Fine? I tell you that you have to do someone else's work without getting paid a penny on your day off and you just say fine? No argument at all?"

"Whatever. If I argue, you argue back and nothing gets accomplished."

"Well at least if we argue, it'll humor me for a minute. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing is code for 'I've got a lot on my mind that I don't want to tell you because you're my boss and a jackass' then you should really find another word cause it's just not fair to have such a long hidden meaning in such a short word."

"Nothing…just dealing with Allison right now."

"Will this story include the two of you kissing, groping, and or performing anything else that would make a grown man cry? Because if so, I will gladly call in one of your coworkers to do the clinic hours for you."

"Kids," she mumbled, turning around to leave.

"Hold it Thirteen. Kids?" he asked, now out of his seat. "Sit down. Start talking."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll call in Chase to do my clinic hours for this week." House answered, not surprised that she pulled out that card. He sat back down, seeing as she was still a little disinterested. "I'll make him do yours too."

After that, Remy gladly seated herself, "Why are you so curious about Allison and me anyways?"

"I consider Allison a…friend," he replied, saying friend as if it almost physically hurt him to say the word. "I want to know what's going on with her. Start explaining."

"I just found out this morning, right after you paged me," the brunette admitted. "Allison saved her dead husband's sperm and she wants kids."

She couldn't believe that she was just spilling her guts about this, especially to House, "It's like I'm competing with her husband and he's not even alive. She's been with me and still thinking of him."

House laughed a bit, "So even when she's gay, she's straight. Damn she's good."

"You're not helping."

"Actually I am," the man retorted. "Because I just saved your ass from an awkward conversation and gave you some time to think things through."

"House, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Like I said, Allison is my friend. I take the 'Bros before hos' principle very seriously," he said, still smirking. "Rule still applies when the bro is a ho. Anyways, Allison is the type of person who gets nervous with life changing decisions. You really thought that she'd go to you and say that she wanted babies before discussing it with someone else?"

"Wait... She told you?!" Remy snapped, not sure whether to be angry or the slightest bit relieved.

"Of course she told me. Bros before hos, man."

"Wha- When?"

"A couple days ago. Said she was nervous and didn't know how to say it," he answered. It was almost surprising, talking to House about something so…personal. He must've noticed that I was upset because suddenly his smirk went away and he leaned in a bit closer to me. "She also told me that she considered telling Chase, but didn't know if he would be a good father. She's trusts you, which is why she let you know. And I trust her, which is why I called in Chase a couple of hours ago to work both of our hours down in the clinic."

That last part cracked the brunette up, her frown turning into a smirk that closely resembled House's, "Why am I not surprised? Only thing I'm curious is why did you call me down here if you already had someone?"

"Like I said, I'm saving you from an awkward conversation. You would've had to talk about it and you would've said yes because you give into pressure when you're put on the spot. You know what she wants and you've got twenty hours to think it through," he said as he leaned back into his chair, his smirk returning to his tired face. "Although if you really need ten hours to make a decision, I'll start to wonder why I hired you in the first place. You know, besides the whole 'hot bisexual doctor' thing."

Remy just shook her head, "It's a child. Maybe it will take me ten hours to decide, maybe not. It's not like deciding what to wear for the day. How am I supposed to know if I'm ready to support a child?"

House looked at her like the girl had two heads, "You idiot! No one knows if they're ready to be a parent. Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her. What kind of a question is that?!" Remy snapped back, crossing her arms.

"And you're not gonna leave her?"

"No. I mean, eventually I'll die once I'm sick enough, but I would never leave her while I'm still capable of making my own decisions."

"Then what do you think?"

"I think," Remy began, taking a brief moment to collect her thoughts. "I think I would love to have a child with Allison. I would love that child to death, even if it came from her dead husband's sperm. The only problem is that I'm dying and I can't cure it, I can't even delay it in the slightest bit. Imagine how broken hearted Allison will be when I die and she'll have to raise our kid without me. And imagine how broken hearted our kid would be. I can't do that to them. What kind of a person would that make me?"

"Selfish," he said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks. That made me feel just _so_ much better."

"It's selfish, but Allison wants it anyways. We all know she likes broken things and that's why you have the sperm in the first place. Allison _wants_ you to have this baby with her because even though it technically will be her husband's baby as well, you'll be the one to raise it with her. You'll be the one to watch the baby smile, laugh, cry, poop, and whatever else babies tend to do. And even if you do die, both her and your kid will know that you were the best mother that you could be and that's all that they ever wanted."

She hated to admit it, she always hated to admit it, but House was right. She wasn't in some sort of competition with Allison's old husband. This child wouldn't be some reminder of what could've been. This child will be the love shared between the two women. Even if Remy died before the baby was all grown up, they will always be their child and no one else's.

"I have to go," Remy said standing up.

"Did you make up your mind?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded. "I'm going to be the best mom out there."

"I wouldn't get too far ahead of yourself, but we'll see," he joked.

Remy smiled and turned around.

"Wait, where are you going?"

_I'm going to make our relationship official. For the baby. For Allison._

"Going to pick out a ring."

**A/N: So I was going to put this up yesterday, but I was so tired that I was too lazy to even get out of my bed and grab my laptop from across the room. So sorry about that. But this is the end and I wanted to find a way to tie things up. I thought this would be an interesting way to end things and I hope you all enjoy it. Like I've said many _many_ times before, I love to read the reviews that you guys send in and I'm very thankful to everyone who's already shown me their support.**

**I also want to thank for betareading this. Check him out cause he's super awesome.**

**So that's it for this story. Bye!**


End file.
